Finding the right words to say
by SLeeplEzz.HeR0
Summary: Reno and Yazoo have a wonderful relationship, but reno is finding it hard to tell Yazoo how he really feels. RenoxYazoo, KadajxCloud


_Finding the right words to say_

Warning: It is yaoi. If you don't like Yaoi...don't read. You have been warned.

Pairing: RenoxYazoo, Future KadajxCloud

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy, or the characters created by square enix...

Set as a AU fic. Reno and Yazoo have finally gotten together, but Reno is finding it hard to admitt his feelings for Yazoo. Kadaj is battling with his inner emotions, why is he feeling this way? Could it possibly be love? Or is it something else? And why has Loz seem to be gone quite a bit...

Reno sat on the familiar couch, in the familiar living room of his favorite remnant. He sighed softly as he laid himself back against that warm couch. He always loved the way it felt, how soft it was, and how he could easily fall asleep on it. He chuckled remembering how he frequently spends his time sleeping there. He had almost thought of moving in with the remnant, but then again…

He furrowed his brow as he yawned laying himself back slowly closing his eyes

* * *

_Reno and laid in a bed of flowers locked in each others embrace as Reno softly ran his hand through the remnant's soft silky hair._

"_Damn Yaz, how do you seem to have such perfect hair yo?" He asked in his normal smug tone._

_Yazoo simply laughed at his comment "It's called Bathing Reno" He replied leaning his slender frame forward, catching the Turks lips with his. Yazoo slowly slid his hand down Reno's arm intertwining his fingers with the red head's. Reno slowly parted lips opening his Mako blue eyes to stare into Cat like green ones._

"_I love you Reno…So. So much" Yazoo said as he slowly rubbed his nose against Reno's in an affectionate manner._

_Reno's face lit up as a wide smile appeared from the heartfelt confession. He wanted more than anything to tell Yazoo how he felt, but for some reason, every time he tried to, he could never quite get the words right._

_Yazoo….. The one he loved so deeply, the first person in his life that had make him feel loved, The very person whom made live worth living. Yazoo made him feel wanted, a feeling he had never felt before. A feeling he loved. And yet, he couldn't seem to tell him how he felt. He longed to tell him how much he loved him, how he would never desert him, he would vow to hold him each night in the warmth of his arms whispering sweet words into his delicate ears._

"_Is there something wrong Reno?" Yazoo asked tilting his head to the side in a delicate manner. Reno simply smiled; he loved how Yazoo did that, and how beautiful he looked when he did that very motion. If it weren't for the fact that he knew Yazoo was a male, he would surly take him for a woman. "Yazoo…." He said his face suddenly turning serious "I…I love you Yazoo, I have for such a long time."_

_Yazoo's face broke out into a gorgeous smile, melting Reno's heart. He felt so light, as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "That was so easy" he said to himself as he smiled against Yazoo's soft petal like lips._

* * *

Yazoo slowly crept through the living room trying not to wake the sleeping red head. He smiled to himself in a silent victory as he reached his destination, the kitchen. He glanced over at the sleeping man, starring at him with awe. 

"He's so cute when he sleeps." Yazoo thought to himself as he slowly crept over to the fridge silently opening it, trying not to make a sound. With luck on his side, the fridge opened quietly revealing empty shelves. He sighed to himself knowing he should have expected such. Living with his two brothers, and having frequent visits from Reno, Rude and cloud Made it hard keeping the fridge full.

Without hesitation, he closed the fridge as he walked over to the cupboards hoping to find some kind of eatable food in there. He sighed to himself wondering why he had hoped that the answer would be any different.

With his usual grace, he crept out of the kitchen, finding his way into his bedroom, grabbing his wallet as he intended to go shopping so he could fill the house with food. "Just another task to be filled" he thought to himself walking out of his room running into a sleepy eyed Reno.

"Good morning Reno" he said a bit shocked, but pleased to see the fiery red head awake.

Reno yawned stretching his arms to the ceiling "Ya, morning yaz."

Yazoo chuckled walking past him, as Reno eyed him suspiciously. "What was that chuckle for?" he asked in complete confusion following behind the tall silver haired male.

"Nothing really, I just wasn't expecting Sleeping Beauty to awake so suddenly" He smiled to himself as he could almost see that little smile creep upon Reno's face. Before Reno could utter a word, Yazoo swiftly turned around capturing Reno's lips in a bone melting passionate kiss, anticipating his next comment.

A deep blush broke across Reno's handsome features. Yazoo's smile grew as he parted from his red headed lover moving his petal soft lips up to Reno's ear "I do believe I owed Sleeping beauty a kiss, no?" he whispered wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

Reno nearly melted from such a loving remark. He hated how romantic Yazoo could get. It always seemed to catch him off guard. And yet, it was one of the many traits the clone held that he loved so much. It was that very thing that had made him realize the clone wasn't a clone at all. So what if he looked like Sephiroth and had his unusual abilities? To him it was the personality that mattered most, and in that category he was nothing like Sephiroth.

Reno almost envied the beautiful enigma, so calm, so collected. He looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. How wrong he was. When angered, Yazoo could cause massive damage. He remembered the first time he had seen the human side of Yazoo. How shocked he was to see what Yazoo was really like when he wasn't worshipping the head of Jenova, trying to end the planet, and releasing a major can of kick ass on anyone who tried to get in there way.

"Reno, is there something wrong?" Yazoo asked tilting his head to the side as confusion took over.

Reno shook his head, the soft voice of his lover bringing him back to reality. "Nothing, Doll face. Just thinking" He replied softly kissing Yazoo's nose.

Yazoo smiled at the affection he seemed to be receiving as of late. Reno was coming out of his safety zone more and more. He knew that it still bothered the red head that he was in love with another male. How confusing it must be, for a world known play boy to settle down and admit he was in love, with another male no less. He only wished he had been there to see the look on Rude's face when Reno admitted his love for Yazoo.

"Hey, Hey Princess...What's going on in that girly head of yours?" Reno asked taking notice to the growing smile that seemed to be taking over the remnants face. "Same as you baby. Just thinking" he retorted pulling away when he noticed the small slim frame of his brother standing behind Reno.

"Why do you have to do that in the hall way? Much less in front of my room?" He asked rolling his eyes walking past the two 'love birds'.

"Now now Kadaj, we all live here together…. And I'm pretty sure this is something you haven't seen or experienced by now. With how much Cloud likes to drop by" he said with a wicked glint showing in his eyes.

Reno took notice of his lover's sarcastic remark, and smiled slightly at how red Kadaj's faces seemed to have turned. He thought quietly for several minuets before it finally clicked.

"Wow! Are you and Blondie a thing now!?" he asked surprise showing on his face. Yazoo smiled as he was wondering the same question himself.

"N….N..NO! Cloud just drops by to make sure I'm not trying to the end the world again!" he shouted turning around so his brother wouldn't see the obvious blush that covered his face.

Yazoo simply laughed as he walked over to Kadaj patting his shoulder. "I'm sure that's all it is Kadaj." He was quiet for a few moments before continuing "I'm going to the grocery store, so we can have eatable food in this house. Is there anything I can pick up for you?" he asked in his usual calm tone. Kadaj shook his head. "You know what we all like. If Loz or I think of anything, we'll call you on your cell." He relied turning around to face his silver haired brother.

Yazoo nodded "Reno's coming with me, so if you don't mind being alone for several hours" Kadaj rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you forget that I am eighteen, I CAN stay home alone. Besides, Loz is sleeping in the other room. If I get scared I can go wake him up." He retorted in that smart ass tone of his.

Yazoo nodded wanting to say more, but decided living was more important than mocking his little brother.

With that, Yazoo grabbed Reno's hand as the pair headed out the door to do there weekly shopping.

Kadaj smiled as he watched the pair leave. It had been a while since he had seen his brother truly happy. It excited him to no end, but yet there was a part of him that hated him for it. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of Yazoo leaving scared him. Since it was only the three of them, Kadaj seemed to rely on his brothers more than himself. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Yazoo or Loz. Even the thought of loosing Cloud scarred him. He sighed to himself bringing his hand up to his face willing himself not to cry.

"I would be lost without your." He whispered to himself as he sunk down to the floor, feeling a bit over whelmed. Never in his life had he ever felt these kinds of emotions before. Why was he feeling them now? It baffled him to no end. He wasn't meant to feel emotions; he was a remnant of Kaa-sans legacy. Something that was designed to do what Kaa-san wanted. He sighed to himself letting tears fall from his Mako green eyes. Why was he still here even though his true purpose had already been fulfilled. Those were the questions that seemed to be occupying his mind lately.

"Don't cry Kadaj" Loz said as he walked over to his younger brothers small frame. Kadaj quickly shot his head up starring at the face of his older brother Loz.

"I'm not crying! I just got something stuck in my eye, that's all." He said immediately standing up turning his back to his brother in attempt to avoid his strong gaze.

Before he knew it, he was pulled into a strong embrace. "Kadaj, Its okay to cry." Loz whispered turning his brother around so he could look at him. "Is it?" Kadaj asked feeling himself shake as he was trying to hold back his tears. Loz nodded. "Yes it is Kadaj." He whispered holding Kadaj close to him, knowing that was all he really needed.

_Tbc_


End file.
